Sunset Shore
Sunset Shore is the fourth stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D as well as the fourth stage in the Jungle world. This stage is unique, as everything is a silhouette against the sunset background. This stage is unlocked by buying the key from Cranky Kong. It is preceded by Tree Top Bop and followed by Canopy Cannons. Overview The level begins with a straight pathway leading to the first DK Barrel in the level and a cracked area of land that can be broken to help the Kongs reach an alcove with the letter K of the K-O-N-G Letters in it. Eventually, the primates travel down a hill, and then come across a land bridge with some Awks on it. Two rows of bananas are in the air here. Farther on is another hill that curves downwards. A cracked piece of land is on it with a heart item under it, and Frogoons surround it. The heroes soon make it to a raised and solid platform with a Mimic on it. Large, stair-like platforms are after it that lead downwards. Bananas move in a circle here, while a Mimic attacks from behind the items. Soon, the Kongs find themselves traveling up a long hill infested with Frogoons, until they reach a bridge. Many more Frogoons are on the bridge, along with three platforms that are positioned vertically. The Kongs can pound in front of them to make them horizontal so they can reach the items above them; the letter O is above the second platform in the middle of the bridge. After the primates cross the bridge and head over a raised object, they make their way through a straight and relatively flat area full of more Frogoons. After going up a hill with two long rows of bananas above it, the heroes pass the Tutorial Pig, who marks the checkpoint. A few stair-like platforms lead up to the second DK Barrel of the level. A switch is at the top of the level, and following it are some more stair platforms leading downwards. At the bottom of the last stair is a straight area with only some Frogoons on it, along with a cracked piece of land that the Kongs can smash through to reach an alcove in the ground. At the end of this rather flat area, which has some bananas moving in a circle, are some ledges that the Kongs must climb to proceed to a different part of the stage, where there are more Mimics and dandelions, which give an item when blown on. A strange plant is placed just before another bridge that holds the Kongs over the land below. Frogoons, Tiki Goons, and Mimics are on the bridge, along with some vertical platforms that can be made horizontal if the heroes pound in front of them. The bridge is not completely straight; gaps are between some of the bridge parts, with a Frogoon and an alcove, which is covered by a cracked piece of land, with the letter G in it. Ahead of the bridge is a group of bananas that move in a circle and some enemies. At the end of the long, rather empty pathway is a tall structure. If it is pounded into the ground, the mouth of a strange dragon statue located just ahead opens. The primates should journey inside of the statue to access a small room with the Slot Machine Barrel in it. Hitting this barrel ends the level. Enemies *Awk: 8 *Frogoon: 9 *Hopgoon: 16 *Mimic: 6 *Tiki Goon: 11 Items * Barrels: 2 ** DK Barrels: 2 * Banana Coins: 16 * Hearts: 4 Kong Letters * K: At the beginning of the stage, before the first DK Barrel is a cracked piece of the ground above a small alcove, which holds the letter K. They can pound on the ground to get into the alcove and then grab the letter. * O: When the primates make it to the first part where they cross a wooden bridge, they should pound on the vertical platform in the middle of the area to make it turn horizontal. This way, they can jump on and reach the letter O that is above. * N: In the area after the second Puzzle Piece with the many stair-like platforms that lead downwards, the primates should jump off of the last raised platform to reach the letter N that is high in the air. * G: Between one of the gaps in the bridge near the end of the stage, the primates can find a cracked piece of land above an alcove. If they pound on it, the ground breaks and they fall into the hole with the letter G. Puzzle Pieces * 1. At the beginning of the stage, the Kongs should head backwards to find the first Puzzle Piece in a hidden alcove in a wall. * 2. After the checkpoint, the heroes come under a strange tunnel area with a switch in it. If they stand on the switch for a few seconds, it sinks into the ground. When this happens, the sun begins to shine brightly, and then the ground breaks, dropping them into a hidden area underground. Many bananas and Banana Bunches are here, as well as the second Puzzle Piece. This skips the letter N. * 3. The Kongs can walk through the first wall after the letter N, which is placed right behind an Awk, to find the third Puzzle Piece. * 4. At the beginning of the bridge after the third Puzzle Piece, the primates can notice two vertical platforms. They turn horizontal for a few moments if pounded on. When they are in this state, the heroes should climb up them to reach the fourth Puzzle Piece. * 5. Before the heroes pound on the tall switch to open the mouth of the dragon statue at the end of the stage, they should use it to jump on top of the object. If they continue over the head of the statue, they approach a Frogoon and a Tiki Goon. In a wall behind the enemies is the fifth and final Puzzle Piece. Puzzle The Sunset Shore puzzle is of a strawberry on a light green background. When all pieces are found, the Screaming Pillar drawing will be added to the Tiki gallery of the Image Gallery. That doesn't make a lot of sense, as Screaming Pillars never appear in the stage. Time Attack Medals Gallery World 1 4 Sunset Shore.jpg World 1 4 K.jpg|The Letter K World 1 4 G.jpg|The Letter O World 1 4 N.jpg|The Letter N World 1 4 O.jpg|The Letter G World 1 4 Puzzle Piece 1.jpg|The First Puzzle Piece World 1 4 Puzzle Piece 2.jpg|The Second Puzzle Piece World 1 4 Puzzle Piece 3.jpg|The Third Puzzle Piece World 1 4 Puzzle Piece 4.jpg|The Fourth Puzzle Piece World 1 4 Puzzle Piece 5.jpg|The Fifth Puzzle Piece World 1 4 Slot Machine Barrel.jpg|The stage's Slot Machine Barrel Videos de:Küste im Dämmerlicht Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Stages Category:Jungle Stages Category:Silhouette Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Key Stages